life in the spotlight
by ballet fairy
Summary: Lens little sister is tired of everyone comparing her to her brother and parents she doesn't want to play piano in the music compilation either she wants to sing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 first song_Everyone thinks its so perfect in the spotlight _

_They don't see how imperfect it can be _

_No they think its so great they can't tell_

_Always being compared to everyone else_

_Everyone's watching your every move _

_You can't even hear yourself think sometimes _

_Its so hard_

_Living life in the spotlight its as imperfect as things come_

_Yeah _

_I just want to get out of it _

_I want to turn it off_

_But I can because it's my life yeah_

I finished writing in my notebook. We are supposed to be doing independent study

But I had to write. I am Mia Tsukimori. Yep Len Tsukimori little sister. I even go

To the same school as him. I play the piano. But I really want to go to a school for

Singers. I rather sing then play music, I like playing the piano and all but I love

Singing. I write my own songs in a notebook but they are never any good. We don't

Even have choir here. At my old school we did and I learned a lot. But then I got

Accepted to Seisou Academy. I am soo tired of hearing those kids in my class talk about

Me and my family behind my back. Don't they get that music talents can't come

From your parents. Gez. No one gets anything around here. Especially my brother

He is amazing and all but his nickname is ice cube. "And she is soo cool and rich she

Has an older brother who was in the music competition, twice in a row I bet they

Will both be picked this time!" A bunch of girls I passed were gossiping. 'Another

Useless rumor has started.'

This my new fanfic please review the quote 'another usless rumor has started' is from Shugo Chara I came up with the song in the begging what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In homeroom the girls were gossiping again. Then the message for the music competition

came on "This years school wide music competition participants are Class 2 – A's

Shimizu Keiichi, 3 – A's Mori Manami, Class 3 – A's Tsukimori Len, Class 1 – A's

Isabelle Moon, Class 1 – B's Chloe Sky, and Class 1 – B's Mia Tsukimori." I ran out of

the class room to find the teacher who was running it this year it was Yuu Nikaidou. I

found him outside sitting on one of the steps. "Um Nikaidou sensei there has been a

mistake in the participants in the music Competition." He looked up "How so," he asked.

"Um because I.." "Shouldn't you be in class," he asked. I ran off I didn't go back to home

room I went into the practice rooms which is empty I sat down on the floor and leaned

against the piano, and cried. I need to switch schools I like playing the piano but I want to

sing so much more. The bell rang for lunch but I barley noticed. When the door opened I

looked up it was Len. "Sis what happened?" "Nothing." "Its not nothing tell me." "I don't

want to be in the competition." "Why?" "I rather sing is there something wrong with

that?" left not noticing that Len had answered my question as I shut the music room

door. "No. " I went into the unused theater and stood in the middle of the stage and sang:

I know it'll be all right Because I have the courage to move on

_i can go on_

_next time we meet ill be _

_the girl smiling in the spotlight _

_there on the stage_

_start your day with a song_

_everything will be okay _

I then noticed the spotlight was on me. There was clapping in the audience I looked and

saw a girl in my class Chloe Sky with her best friend Isabelle Moon standing in the front

row clapping. I cried but this time they were tears of happiness. Maybe now I can tell my

parents that I want to sing.

I do not own anything I did create my OC Mia, Chloe Sky and Isabelle Moon. Yuu Nikaidou is the teacher from shugo chara

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First I would like to thank the person who reviewed

I walked down the steps where the two girls were. "At my own school I was in drama and

Chloe told me there was a stage and I wanted to see it, then when I saw you I figured I

would turn on the spotlight." "Thanks you guys."

After school Tsukimori house

I didn't know how to bring it up but I had a plan. Len decided to help me with it since he

knew about my singing. We had a music room at our house and sometimes we would

play together in the living room where we had a piano. That is where we were when our

parents got home. They didn't have anywhere to go that night and Len asked them if they

would like to here us practice for the music Competition they said yes. Soon they were

siting on the couch that faced the piano. Len was standing next to the piano and I was

sitting on the piano bench. We played a few notes then I stood up just behind Len our

parents didn't know I had stood up since I was shorter then Len, it was all part of our

plan. Then Len played slower and I began to sing, one thing about our parents is once a

performance is started they listen to the whole thing unless there is an emergency. It was

a short song and really fun;

_Perhaps you didn't notice me_

_I'm invisible, I can't be seen_

_Maybe I'm just not like everyone_

_I fade a little more each day_

_Nothing to give, what's left to say?_

_It's hard to feel when all you feel is numb_

_I keep looking at you_

_Keep looking right through_

_Why am I invisible?_

_Who do I have to be?_

_For you to notice me_

_I must be invisible_

_I am invisible..._

_Nothing's real and nothing matters_

_Fell apart, the pieces scattered_

_I could disappear without a trace_

_I'm all around, but can't get in_

_I'm on the outside, lookin in_

_Like the wind I'll blow you all away_

_I keep looking at you_

_Keep looking right through_

_Why am I invisible?_

_Who do I have to be?_

_For you to notice me_

_I must be invisible_

_I am invisible..._

_You make me what I am_

I can't believe you didn't see

_The sunlight_

_So if I'm invisible_

_Who's ever gonna mend me with the cries..._

_I am invisible_

_I am, I am, I am_

_I keep looking at you_

_Keep looking right through_

_Why am I invisible?_

_Who do I have to be?_

_For you to notice me_

_I must be invisible_

_I am invisible..._

Then I stopped singing and sat back at the piano and Len and I finished the song we were

playing at the beginning. When we stood and bowed, another tradition for performances

our parents clapped but they looked shocked.

Please review! Song invisible from the Barbie diaries soundtrack don't know who sings it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks ItachiUchihaFangirl13 for the chapter idea

I stood behind my brother and told them everything. How I just wanted to sing and not play the piano. And how I wanted to go to a singing school for singers not Seisou Academy.

I wasn't expecting my parents to say that they would think it over tonight and tell me their decision in the morning.

When I went to bed that night I was so nervous about what my parents would decided that I barley got any sleep.

I got into my school uniform and went into the kitchen to find Len, making pancakes, my favorite kind, with blueberries.

When our parents came downstairs Len and I were getting ready for school. Before we left for school they said

"Mia, we have decided to have you transferred to Harmony, a school for singers, give this letter to the principle, they will pick someone else for the competition."

I hugged them both and thanked them about a dozen times before heading out the door and getting in the car.

That day after giving the letter to the principle, I headed to class. The saddest thing about leaving Seisou Academy was saying goodbye to Chloe and Isabelle.

In the next chapter Mia starts at her new school, any ideas for what her first day should be like, I don't want her to fit in too easily since that wouldn't be realistic, so if you have any ideas put them in your review


End file.
